


The Last Days

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [14]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Escort Service, F/F, Mention of noncon, Murder, Poisoning, hint of underage, mention of violence, sana is a master manipulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: A flashback to Momo and Sana's last few days in Japan, and Sana tying up loose ends.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Escort AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	The Last Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This one might be a little heavy for some, so please consider the warning tags before reading the work. I will say there will be one more entry in the main story of Misana, then the AU will go on a break while I consider how to start the outside storylines. The AU won't go away completely, just be on a small hiatus until it's figured out. 
> 
> <3

Momo walked back into the apartment, her arms laden with grocery bags. Once Momo became of age, she immediately applied for it so she could get out of her house. Sana wasn’t so lucky yet, but she was going to come over tonight to celebrate her birthday. And in turn, her freedom. Momo had a plan to bake her a cake and make her favorite food for dinner. Unfortunately, Sana had to work that night, so she’d be a little late. 

  
  


After getting dinner going, she mixed up the cake batter, a little bit of flour getting on her apron. She swiped her hand across it, but it only left a heavier residue since her hand was covered in it too. 

  
  


“Damnit…” 

  
  


Once the oven was heated, she slipped in the two pans full of batter and closed the door, setting a timer on her phone. She went back to the stove to check on dinner, putting the lid on to let it simmer. When the timer went off for the cake, she carefully tipped them out of the pans and onto a cooling rack for her to ice later. 

  
  


Ten minutes later, she got a phone call from Sana. 

  
  


“Hey, baby. Are you on the way?” Her brows furrowed when she heard a sniffle. 

  
  


“I’ll be there in half an hour.” Sana’s tone was slightly subdued. 

  
  


“Are you okay?” 

  
  


“Yes.” There was a slight pause. “No.” Her voice caught followed by another sniffle. It instantly sent anger rolling through Momo. 

  
  


“Come home to me, Sana. I’ll take care of you. I promise.” 

  
  


“I’m coming.” Sana whispered. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. Be careful.” 

  
  


“I will.” 

  
  


Momo took a deep, calming breath after Sana ended the call, closing her eyes. She slammed the side of her fist down on the counter, jolting the silverware on it. “Fuck!” Angry tears filled her eyes, but she did her best to stave them off in favor of icing Sana’s cake. With shaky hands, she finished Sana’s cake and put it in the middle of the table. 

  
  


True to her word, half an hour later, Sana walked through the door. Momo heard it and immediately rushed over to her. She stopped at the sight of her. “Baby…” 

  
  


Sana’s lower lip trembled at Momo’s tone. She walked forward and fell into her arms, holding her tight. Momo wrapped her arms securely around her. 

  
  


“Where does it hurt?” 

  
  


“Everywhere.” Sana replied quietly. 

  
  


Momo pulled back slightly and looked her over, seeing bruising on her cheek and a small trace of dried blood on her lip. She carefully ran her hands along her body to see if anything felt odd and Sana flinched away when she reached her hips. “Bedroom. I need to look at you.” 

  
  


“But I can smell that you made dinner. I don’t want that to be ruined for you.” 

  
  


“You’re more important to me than dinner right now.” Momo led them to the bedroom and through to the en suite. She knelt down and started to draw her a bath then stood and sat Sana up on the vanity, seeing her wince again. “Why was tonight so bad?” 

  
  


“I don’t know.” Sana pulled her shirt off, revealing even more fresh bruising to Momo. “Maybe he had a bad day.” 

  
  


Momo took a deep breath and guided Sana’s arms around her neck while hers gently went around her waist, knowing she needed the comfort right now. She placed a kiss on her cheek then pulled away to help her down and undress fully. Then, she helped her into the tub, watching her relax as the hot water engulfed her body. She sat beside the tub and held her hand. 

  
  


“We’re done with this now. At midnight, you’re of age and we’re leaving.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, lacing their fingers. “I know. I can’t wait. I can’t do this anymore.” 

  
  


“I know, baby. You won’t have to. Everything will be on your terms from now on.” 

  
  


Sana lay with her neck resting against the edge of the tub, eyes closed. But as soon as she closed them, they shot back open again. “I need to get clean. I feel him all over me.” Her tone was slightly panicked. She stood up and turned the shower on, grabbing a hand towel to scrub her body vigorously. 

  
  


Momo stood quickly and pulled the drain on the tub, knowing what was happening. She stripped down and came in behind Sana before she rubbed her skin raw. “I’ve got you.” Her tone was gentle. “He’s not here. You’re with me.” 

  
  


Sana let out a sob as she dropped the hand towel, turning to bury in Momo’s neck. She clung to her, letting everything out. Momo swayed them, whispering gentle words of love and encouragement to her. Telling her to let everything out and that she was okay and safe with her now. 

  
  


It took a little while for Sana to calm down, but Momo was with her through the whole thing, not letting her go once. 

  
  


“He h-has to pay.” Sana hiccuped. 

  
  


“We can’t touch him, baby. He’s too powerful.” 

  
  


Sana squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a scream of anger and frustration. Momo winced as it bounced off the tile and back at her, seemingly louder. Sana took a step back and shut the water off, stepping out to dry herself. She strode into the bedroom and Momo scrambled to follow her. Sana grabbed Momo’s laptop and opened it. 

  
  


“There has to be something.” 

  
  


“Like what? There’s nothing we can do.” 

  
  


Sana furiously stood and paced the room, Momo’s eyes following her the whole time, never having seen her this worked up. “And when I leave who is he going to move onto, huh? Someone younger than me?” Her voice rose. “Someone who will just take it? Someone who won’t fight back like me? Someone who will just end it all because of him before they reach who they are because he ruined them?!” 

  
  


Momo teared up. “I don’t know, Sana.” 

  
  


“He needs to die.” 

  
  


“Sana…” 

  
  


“No. Fuck him. He doesn’t deserve anything! Four years of my life. Four. Years. He won’t do this to anyone else. I swear on it.” 

  
  


Momo walked up to Sana and took her hands. “Unless you get sent to him again, we can’t get close.” 

  
  


“I’ll find a way. Him and that other fuck. And yours.” 

  
  


Momo stiffened, not wanting to be reminded. 

  
  


“He’ll get what’s coming to him too. I promise you that.” 

  
  


Momo swallowed and nodded. “I don’t want him hurting others either.” 

  
  


“Then it’s settled. I’ll take care of everything. You don’t need to know anything just in case.” 

  
  


Momo brought her hands up to Sana’s cheeks and looked deep into her eyes for a few seconds. “I love you. More than I can even begin to express.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Sana leaned in and kissed her. “Now, let’s get dressed and eat that dinner you made.” 

  
  


Momo ran her thumbs along her cheeks and nodded, going to the closet to get them both pajamas. Sana dressed and took Momo’s hand, pulling her into the kitchen. Momo plated the food and brought it to the table. 

  
  


“You made me a cake?” Sana put her hand on Momo’s lower back. “Babe…” 

  
  


“It is your birthday in an hour.” Momo sat down, smiling when Sana perched in her lap. “Couldn’t not make you one.” 

  
  


Sana picked up her chopsticks and started to eat, humming at the taste. “This is so good. Thank you.” 

  
  


“No problem.” Momo kissed her shoulder and ate herself. When they were done, Sana got up to put the dishes into the dishwasher. After that, she leaned over the table with a fork to dig into the cake. She hummed at the taste then offered one to Momo, who took it. 

  
  


“So good.” Sana said with a slightly full mouth. “You should bake more.” 

  
  


“I will when we leave and find a place over there.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, taking another large forkful before taking Momo’s hand and leading her to the bedroom. She got them on the bed and cuddled into Momo’s chest, guiding her arms around her. Momo gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed her forehead. 

  
  


“Let me know if you need anything.” 

  
  


“I only need you right now. That’s all.” 

  
  


Momo smiled and kissed her forehead again. “You’ve got me.” 

  
  


“Good.” Sana nuzzled in closer and closed her eyes, thinking about what she could do tomorrow to the men that hurt them for so long. 

  
  


~

  
  


Over the next three days, Sana did a lot of research into something she could use against them that was untraceable. She compiled notes for herself then went out to buy the components to make the poison she was going to give to the three men on her list. In the meantime, she’d set Momo on to buying them tickets to leave the country. 

  
  


When she was back at the apartment, she poured over her notes again, making sure she got it down before mixing the ingredients together, creating a jet black liquid. She portioned it into three small vials and pocketed them. As she left the apartment, she called Momo. 

  
  


“Tickets good for tonight?” 

  
  


“I just picked them up. Boat sails at eight. Are you at home?” 

  
  


“I just left. Need to run a few errands before I come back and we can pack everything up.” 

  
  


“Okay. I might get there before you, so I can get a head start if you want.” 

  
  


“That sounds good. That way we can just relax tonight together.” 

  
  


“Deal. Be careful, though. It’s a little rainy.” 

  
  


“I’ll make sure to bring an umbrella.” Sana had already left the house, pulling a hood over her head. 

  
  


“Good. Don’t need you catching a cold before we leave.” 

  
  


“No, I’ll be fine. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. I’ll see you at home.” 

  
  


Sana ended the call and pocketed her phone, heading to the first place she thought of. She hung around outside, knowing exactly what time his lunch arrived. Observing the delivery person, she waited for them to get distracted before swooping in and cornering them. 

  
  


“Hi.” Sana turned on her charms, making their knees slightly weak as she pressed against them. “Taking that upstairs?” 

  
  


“Yes…” 

  
  


“Do you mind if I borrow that drink? He’s a real stickler about taking his medicine and I just want to slip it in.” She could see a small hint of hesitation and pressed a little further against them. “I’ll make it worth your while later. I promise.” Her tone got deeper. 

  
  


Immediately, they handed the drink over and Sana opened the lid to pour the vial in after turning away to do so. She replaced the lid and swirled it around, handing it back. “Here,” she handed them a card. “Has my number on it. I’ll make sure to wait for you.” Sana kissed their cheek, feeling her stomach turn as she did it. 

  
  


They couldn’t even stammer out a reply before Sana was gone, halfway down the street, heading to the next stop. To the man that Momo normally had to deal with. She didn’t know much about him or his schedules, but she was going to try her best. After approaching his house, she rang the bell, making sure she looked her best. 

  
  


“May I help you?” 

  
  


“Hirai Momo sent me.” Sana told the woman that answered the door. She didn’t need any further explanation, seemingly, as the woman brought her in and led her upstairs to a bedroom where she had her wait. Five minutes later, the door opened. Sana felt bile rise to the back of her throat at the sight of him. 

  
  


“I was told my Momo sent you. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

  
  


“It’s all hers.” Sana flirted. “She thought you might enjoy an afternoon with me.” 

  
  


He leered at her and came forward. “We do always have a drink beforehand, if you’d like.” 

  
  


_ Perfect. _ Sana thought. 

  
  


“I’ll get them.” Sana got up and spotted two glasses and a bottle of liquor. She subtly tipped the liquid into his drink then turned and gave it to him. “Cheers.” She downed her shot and watched him do the same. “Let me go get a little more comfortable for you.” Sana ran her hand along his shoulder. “I’ll be right back.” 

  
  


She went to the en suite and looked at the window, seeing that she wasn’t too high up and she could jump down. Just as she lifted the window, she heard the man struggling to breathe in the bedroom, smiling to herself that it actually worked. She jumped down, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her leg. Limping away, she walked toward her last target. 

  
  


The one that meant the most. 

  
  


As she looked at the gate that was so familiar to her, she pushed back tears and walked in after punching in the code she knew by heart. Before she even got to the door it opened and her stomach lurched for a second time that day, but much worse when she saw the man that haunted her for four years. 

  
  


“Sana! I didn’t call for you. Did you miss me that much?” 

  
  


Sana shoved down her feelings and smiled. “It’s possible.” She teased, putting her hands on his midsection to push him inside. “I was feeling a little lonely.” 

  
  


He slung his arm around her neck and walked them down the hall to his bedroom. “Well, we can’t have that. Not for my precious girl.” 

  
  


Sana swallowed against the rising acid from her stomach and clung to him like she always did, not wanting him to seem suspicious. Once inside the bedroom, she closed the door and guided him to sit on the bed while she sat in his lap. “I brought a surprise for you.” 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


Sana balled her fist as he started to feel her up. “But the surprise will be ruined if you have your eyes open.” She pouted, playing to his interests. “Can you close your eyes for me?” 

  
  


“I’d do anything for you.” He closed his eyes and Sana pushed him back by his shoulders. Sana noticed a lecherous smile on her face, thinking he was going to get something good. 

  
  


“Lift your arms for me.” She whispered into his ear, making sure to keep him somewhat satisfied by rubbing his chest. Sana waited for him to listen then pulled the vial from her pocket and poured it into his open mouth. He coughed once, but as an automatic reaction, swallowed it. 

  
  


“What was that?” 

  
  


“It’s something special I made for you. Does it taste bad?” She kept her innocent tone and wide puppy eyes. “Maybe I should have added some sugar…” 

  
  


He shook his head and swallowed again. “It was fine. Too bad it was so little.” 

  
  


“I think it was the right amount to have the desired effect,” Sana slid her hands along his chest again and cupped his cheeks. “Of me watching the life leave your eyes.” 

  
  


His eyes widened. “What?” 

  
  


“For everything you did to me the last four years.” Sana tone got dark. “I refuse to let you do it to anyone else ever again.” 

  
  


Just as he started to sit up, his body stiffened and he gasped for air. Sana made sure to keep his head still so she could watch the panic in his eyes. 

  
  


“No one will miss you. I sure as hell won’t. You deserve nothing more than a lonely, painful death. I’ll celebrate it. An evil wiped from the face of this Earth with one swipe of my hand.” 

  
  


A gurgling sound followed as he tried to speak before his eyes rolled back and he fell limp on the bed. Sana got up from the bed and positioned him to seem as if he died in his sleep, knowing exactly how he slept. She gave him one last glance before leaving the house, making a beeline for the apartment. And Momo. 

  
  


It took her nearly an hour to get home, but as soon as she did, she shed her clothes to get in the shower. She didn’t even realize Momo was home until she slipped in behind her, feeling a pair of familiar lips on the top of her shoulder and strong arms wrap around her. 

  
  


“Hi. Those errands took a while.” 

  
  


“Lots of people.” Sana put her hands on top of Momo’s on her waist and turned her head to kiss her deeply, one hand reaching up to cup the back of her neck to hold her there. 

  
  


Momo hummed into the kiss, leaving a few pecks on her lips before pulling back. “Everything okay?” 

  
  


“It is now.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m with you.” 

  
  


“Cheese.” Momo rolled her eyes, but kissed her anyway. “I got us mostly packed up, though. Just a few more items and we’re good.” 

  
  


“I killed them.” Sana said suddenly, her voice barely above a whisper. 

  
  


Momo stilled. “What?” 

  
  


“I poisoned them.” 

  
  


“How?” 

  
  


“I went to them and gave it to them. I mean, it wasn’t the easiest, but… I did it. I had to. They can’t hurt anyone else.” 

  
  


Momo turned Sana around and looked into her eyes. “Will they find out it was you? What do we do?” 

  
  


“It’s untraceable as far as I know. Makes it look like cardiac arrest. At their age, it’s common.” 

  
  


“But three in one day? Sana, you should have spread it out.” 

  
  


“We leave tonight. I didn’t have time.” 

  
  


Momo searched Sana’s eyes. “How do you feel about it?” 

  
  


“Relieved that they can’t touch anyone else.” 

  
  


Momo took a deep breath, reaching to take Sana’s hands. “We just can’t ever talk about it again. It didn’t happen.”

  
  


“It’s my burden to live with. Not yours. It’ll be with me until the day I die.” Sana pulled her hands out of Momo’s and cupped her cheeks, running her thumbs along her jaw. “I want you to forget it. You weren’t there, you have no connection to it. It was all me and no one else. My burden alone.” 

  
  


Momo teared up and kissed her, pulling their bodies flush together. “You don’t have to suffer alone. I’m with you all the way, no matter what.” 

  
  


“Momo… I can’t let you shoulder this with me.” 

  
  


“I’ll do it willingly. You’re a part of me.” 

  
  


It was Sana’s turn to tear up then. “Baby,” 

  
  


“No. It’s both of us. That’s final.” 

  
  


Sana rested her forehead against Momo’s. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


Sana took a deep breath and pulled back, grabbing either side of her head gently to kiss her forehead. “Let’s finish so we can leave this hellhole.” 

  
  


Momo nodded. Once they finished showering, they dressed for the trip to the boat and packed the rest of their belongings they were taking with them and gave the apartment another once over. 

  
  


‘I’ll miss this place.” 

  
  


“Me too. It was cozy.” 

  
  


“We’ll find a good one in Korea. Even better than this one.” 

  
  


“Damn right.” Momo put her arm around Sana’s shoulder and led them out, locking the door behind them. She rolled their luggage behind them and hailed a cab to take them to the docks. They showed their tickets and passports then boarded and found their room. After putting their luggage away, Sana sprawled out on the bed. 

  
  


Momo climbed in next to her and lay half on top of her. “We’re really leaving.” 

  
  


“We are.” Sana put her arm around Momo and pulled her closer. “Starting a new life together. Fresh.” 

  
  


Momo pressed her lips to the underside of her jaw. “Forget everything about this.” 

  
  


Sana rubbed her shoulders, knowing neither of them would forget what happened here. “Mmhmm.” 

  
  


Momo lay her head on her chest for a while, then climbed on top of her. “We’re in this.” 

  
  


“Yes we are.” 

  
  


Momo leaned in and captured her lower lip between her own, pulling back a few seconds later. “Together.” 

  
  


“Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
